


"i love you" - "thank you"

by firel0rdsdaddyissues



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firel0rdsdaddyissues/pseuds/firel0rdsdaddyissues
Summary: Zuko says "I love you" for the first time and Sokka gets emotional about it
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	"i love you" - "thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first writing ever so please be kind. I love these two dorks so much.

Sokka was sitting at their counter, scrolling absentmindedly on his phone, across from where Zuko was washing their dishes. He didn’t even register the last plate going on the rack or the water shutting off before he heard Zuko clear his throat hesitantly. 

He set his phone down and looked up as his boyfriend, his beautiful, kind, lovely, unreal boyfriend and tilted his head slightly waiting for what Zuko had to say. 

It took a few moments of Zuko fiddling with one of their towels, mimicking drying his hands off but really just wringing his fingers, before he began to speak. 

“So… yeah… well I just…” Zuko began, clearly nervous. But Sokka had learned, after years of being friends with and then eventually in a relationship with this handsome dork, all Zuko needed was a few moments to collect himself.

“Okay.” He breathed out, stretching the tea towel to its limits, another puff of breath, “I love you.” 

Everything is silent. Neither of them had said this before, and quite frankly no one had their money on Zuko being the first one to say it. 

Too many moments go by and Zuko begins to look nervous, unsure, scared he’s said the wrong thing but Sokka is on it immediately. His heart rate is up and he is unbelievably, out-of-this-world happy. He feels like his insides are turning to mush and everything is soft and warm and its morning and there are literal birds chirping and the most beautiful boy in the whole world has just said he loves him. It takes every ounce of strength Sokka has not to leap over their counter and crash into Zuko in a futile effort of fusing their bodies together so that he never has to go anywhere without him. 

But he is a strong, level-headed adult in his own apartment with his own boyfriend, so instead he walks around the counter and takes note of the tears clouding his own vision as he grabs Zuko by the waist, lifts him up and twirls him around. 

“Are you crying?” Zuko says softly as he gets placed back on the ground, their foreheads pressed together, and one of his hands resting on Sokka’s cheek. 

Sokka just kisses him and when Zuko kisses him back he can’t help the small sob of relief that escapes from the back of his throat. Yes, Zuko had said it first, but Sokka couldn’t help the tiny voice in the back of his head that constantly told him he’d never ever hear those three words come out of his mouth. Zuko is his relief, love, beauty, safety, and warmth and he cannot be happier.

He pulls back from their kiss and he’s crying in earnest now, just thinking of his love for Zuko while Zuko is just looking at him softly, a tear welling in his right eye. 

“I love you too.” Sokka says as his forehead leans against Zuko’s, his thumb brushing the tears fallen from his eye, “spirits, Zuko, I love you. I love you. I love you. Thank you.”


End file.
